


Moonlight

by jesswritesimagines



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Reader-Insert, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 15:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20391883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesswritesimagines/pseuds/jesswritesimagines
Summary: "I wish we didn't have to meet at night, but my goodness you look so beautiful by the moonlight."





	Moonlight

The war meeting had gone on late into the night and you were starting to get antsy. Alfonse and Anna were debating the best team for the next battle, while you and Sharena poured through strategy tomes. It wasn’t until the princess put down her book and stretched that she looked out the window and realized how late it had gotten. 

“Oh! We’ve really been burning the midnight oil tonight, huh?” she said, getting the attention of her brother and commander. 

“I suppose we have. Perhaps it’s best to come back to this tomorrow after some sleep,” Alfonse suggested, and everyone was quick to take him up on that. Tomes and maps were left on the table for the following day, and the prince and princess bade you goodnight before leaving, followed by the commander. Finally alone, you began to make your way to the gardens, where your lover awaited you.

“I’m sorry to have kept you waiting,” you said as you approached Hrid. 

The prince of Nifl simply smiled understandingly. “I may not have had to attend many war meetings in my home until recently, but I know how long they can drag out. You must be exhausted…” 

The two of you wasted no time in getting comfortable - your time together was limited and precious, and as Hrid held you in his arms as the two of you gazed at the brilliant night sky, you knew you’d never find a better way to spend it. 

Your relationship was kept a secret due to the ongoing war. You’d both agreed that it was improper for you, the tactician and one of the most essential people in the army, to be with one of the soldiers, even if he was a prince. Even still, Hrid wanted more. He wanted to be with you publicly, not in stolen moments and subtle glances. 

“I wish we didn’t have to meet at night,” he murmured into your ear, “but my goodness, you look so beautiful in the moonlight.” The blush on your face made him grin, triumphant. He couldn’t help but fluster you, adorable as you were. There was a beat of silence, then he spoke again: “I know we cannot be public with our relationship right now, but… could we perhaps at least tell Gunnthra?”

“I’m sure we could trust her to keep quiet about it,” you said, your faith in the eldest princess of Nifl absolute as she was a dear friend and confidant of yours even before you and Hrid had grown close. “May I ask why you want to tell her?”

“I suppose I simply wish for another to share in our happiness, even if it is still only behind closed doors.”

You couldn’t help but smile at his words. “Alright. I have another meeting tomorrow - perhaps we can speak to her after that?”

Hrid pressed a kiss to your head before the two of you stood up. “That sounds perfect. Now, let’s get you back to your quarters so you’re not asleep in that meeting.”

The two of you kissed before departing, a silent promise for the following day and each day after that - to remain together, come what may.


End file.
